Redemption of Iron
by Sora. Seeker of Light
Summary: There are many secrets the world holds, some darker than others. With War on the horizon, and one of the most powerful weapons ever to be known to man in his possession, Naruto Uzumaki will unravel the dark secrets of his family and fate, while protecting those he holds dear; but can he handle the truth, or will hate and revenge swallow him whole.


**Redemption of Iron**

**A/N Wow, it has been a long time since I've been on this site. I mean years, I re-discovered it during my E-mail delete spree. Anyways, I started out when I was very young, and my grammar and spelling was..well, not very good. I'd love to give this a try again though, so for those of you who remember me. It's good to be back, and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I own nothing, not Naruto, not IS, or anything related to Marvel. Nothing. Oh well.**

* * *

"_Man is a weapon. The weapons we create themselves are only extensions." _

_Chapter I, Prologue_

* * *

_If you're reading this..then my time has come. First off, I'd like to tell you how proud of you I am. You've grown so much, and I really wish I had more time to tell you more, I wish I could have been there more...but I couldn't._

_ A storm is coming, and you'll be in the center of it._

_ My creation, the weapon. The Suit. _

_They want it, they want its power. I could never let that happen, the results would be an all out war. The IS themselves are already throwing the stability of the world into chaos, hate sprouts every day, and with it more hate. _

_The cycle never ends._

_ I created the Suit as a means advance the world, I had only the best intentions. Somewhere along the line, between your mothers death, and you being taken away from me._

_ I lost it, I created nothing but a weapon capable of mass destruction. My ideal was lost, and I only wanted revenge against a world that bled me dry of my happiness._

_ I'm sorry...I'm so sorry son._

_ I love you. Your mother loves you. We both love you so much... _

_**Tears stained the paper**..._

_Since you've found this, your caretaker, and my old friend has finally deemed you worthy. By now, you're only but a few steps away from the most dangerous weapon on Earth, matched only by the IS themselves._

_ A weapon that grows along with its user__._

_ The Suit. The Kyubi, as I call it._

_ This is my legacy, something you will inherit, and with it...bring peace to this world. A War is coming son, a War that may very well spell an end for all mankind. You alone will hold one of the keys to stopping it._

_ Behind the door you're about to enter...inside..is the bane of my existence. Soon to be, regrettably, your burden to bear as well. _

_I'm sorry...but I know you can do this, you may be young...but you will learn, and you will grow. You will become a fine man._

_ Make friends, not a lot, just enough to get you by..people you can trust, enjoy life, find a reason to fight. Your mother would have wanted you to be happy...even with the trails ahead. I know you can do it Naruto...I believe in you, after all..you are my son._

_Forever in your heart, your loving father, Minato Namikaze. _

Deep ocean blue eyes stared at the human sized machine before him, if it could even be called that. What was before him was nothing short of pure genius.

A slim frame, glistening a red and orange chrome color stood on a shelf protected by sturdy bulletproof glass, the metal itself looked to be alive as small circular orbs ran along the body, two over the collar bone, connected to the large circular imprint on the chest plate that span off into the shoulder guards, arms, back, and legs, all which was a crimson red color.

The 'exposed' skin, was made of highly resistant metal fabric and ran across the arms, stopping where the arm piece began. The knees were protected as well with the red chromed armor, creating boots of sorts, while the thighs were covered with the nano-fabric skin.

Around the waist was a single red belt, two small circular devices connected to it, about ten inches in length and four inches wide-they were the color orange as well.

Finally, the face mask was intimidating to say the least. The helmet was human shaped, while the visor was a dark black shaped like a V, the sides however extended outwards and up high as if mimicking cheekbones and the edges were cut straight. While the eyes were rectangular and a thin-_almost resembling a frown_-line traced over were the mouth would be.

It was beautiful, and deadly all the same.

It was his fathers greatest work.

The suit was built from highly advanced nano-technology, binding itself with the user and coating the users very flesh, appearing only when activated with a mental command. It could repair itself, and was virtually indestructible, with a wide array of weapons and defense systems.

It was however, useless without one main component.

A tan hand reached out and touched the glass, as another hand ran thought spiky untamed blonde locks.

"The old man said once I do this, there's no turning back..." Naruto whispered, glancing at his reflection in the glass..or more at the thin lines that traced his cheeks, three on each side.

Those small scars were the beginning of his life away from his father, and with his adoptive guardian Sarutobi, or old man as he affectionately called him. They marked him as the only one who could truly use the Suit to his full potential.

The teen removed his hand from the glass, and touched the thin lines, then trialed them down to his chest were a faint glow pulsed.

Removing his shirt, revealing even more tan skin and a well defined body..however, none of that was what mattered-what mattered was the glowing circular core embedded in the middle of his chest.

The true key to the suits power, the Arc-reactor.

Taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, the blonde teen tensed as he reached out and opened the glass door, exposing the full glory of the suit.

The blonde could barley even breath in its presence, thoughts of the trials ahead flooding his mind.

Thoughts of war.

Steeling himself, the teen reached out his arm slowly, idly noticing that the Arc-reactor was beginning to glow even brighter.

In the blink of an eye, the suit came to life, clinging onto his hand and suddenly becoming a liquid upon contact, running up his arm with surprising speed. The teen could do nothing but stare in absolute awe as the suit flooded over his body, covering his exposed chest and working its way down.

Then slowly, the liquid metal traveled up his neck before obscuring his face behind the familiar V-shaped visor. The core in the center of the chest began to glow brightly, and the smaller circular cores all around followed its example.

Finally, the rectangular shaped eyes sparked with life.

"This is...amazing.." Naruto whispered, noticing how his voice was now deeper and had a bit of a robotic edge to it.

"**Yes, it is.**"

"Wha!?" the teen cried in surprise, almost falling back at the sound of the disembodied voice.

"**Relax master. I am your A.I., call me Kyubi." **

Blonde eyebrows shot up in surprise from under the face mask, noticing how the voice, Kyubi, sounded much like his own when using the suit.

"**Your father created me to help you learn how to use the Suit, I can also speak and translate six different languages, store information, develop battle strategies, and even take control of the Suit when needed. Among other things." **

"That's incredible...my dad really was a genius." Naruto whispered, turning to gaze at the small laboratory the suit was left in.

It was old and dusty, paper and pencil scattered about, designs and chalked up patterns almost everywhere, there was even complicated mathematical expressions on the wall. In the center was a desk with random machinery scattered about, and at the very corner..a picture.

Walking over to it, ignoring the small robotic sound his limbs made when they moved, he picked up the framed image ever so gently, brushing a finger over it to remove some of the dust.

It was an old picture, of his father when he was younger, same spiky blonde hair and narrow blue eyes-although his seemed lighter. A wide grin on his face as he touched the belly of a gorgeous red haired woman, who wore an equally wide grin herself.

The glowing eyes of the suit stared at the picture, while the A.I gave a mental command, removing the visor and exposing tear stained deep blue eyes.

"**You are yet young master, but you will overcome, and make them proud.**" Kyubi whispered into his mind "**Your mind and body have been synced with the suit, it is just as much apart of you, as you are apart of it. With this, your fathers legacy and last wishes are in your hand. I have been programmed to obey you, so whatever you ****choose to do with this power, I will accept." **As the A.I spoke, the blonde could only shut his eyes tightly, turning around as he took the small framed picture with him.

His father, his mother, both victims of a power hungry world..taken from him. Now, in his hands was the power to change that power hungry world..or destroy it.

"I guess there's only one thing to do Kyubi.." the blonde whispered softly as he stepped out of the secret laboratory, hidden deep within the Earth in the remains of what used to be his home before it was cruelly burned to the ground.

The visor slid back on, and with a hiss was securely held in place. From the sides of the head, where the ears would be, two small beams of blue energy arose, creating the image of long fox like ears; from behind, a long ghostly tail extended outwards swishing lazily behind him.

Foxes were his mothers favorite animal.

"**And what would that be master?**" the A.I questioned, slightly curious.

The blonde pushed back the emotions he was feeling for only a minute, enough to enjoy how _right_ it felt to be wearing the suit, and the warmth that radiated through out his body knowing that his fathers work and trust was in his hands.

He would make him, and his mother proud.

From underneath the visor, fifteen year old Naruto Namikaze, or better known as Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki gave a wide and very fox like grin.

"Let's make history!" he cried, the excitement gushing over him as he sprinted across the large forest his old home was located in. As he ran the blonde felt himself slowly falling onto all fours and sprinting madly like the very animal the suit was made to mirror.

With this, the story begins.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone, hope you liked the prologue, it will get longer after this, I plan on having a minimum 6,000-8,000 each Chapter, maybe more. The Suit mirrors the Iron Man suit, Bleeding Edge. Look it up if you want a better idea, just switch the gold with orange, the red armor with more crimson red, and add the blue energy ears and tail, along with the belt. The story will contain a Semi-Cannon Naruto, but I plan to make a bit dark as well, he won't be a Tony Stark copy, he has has the idea of the suit and some of the weapons. Also, there will be pairings, but that's for you to find out. Let me know if you think I should make something out of this! Later everyone!**


End file.
